Lightning Love The Color of Silver
by purpleroyal52
Summary: This is a Thalia/Nico fic. It's in Thalia's POV most times but I will specify if it isn't. Please Review saying if I should keep writing or just stop this. Thx! Peace, Love, and Hamsters. Little Miss Purple
1. Chapter 1

Lightning Love The Color of Silver ch.1(teaser)

_OK, guys._

_This is kinda like a teaser or a short taste of a new story I'm working on. Just let me know if you want more. _

_Thanks,_

_Sharie_

I couldn't like _him _could I? No, no way. You are a hunter now, you can't like him, it's forbidden. But what about "the event"? No, no. It happened once and that was a one-time only thing. We both swore on the Styx not to ever do anything like that again. That eerie voice crept into my head again. "You know you want to. Just give in to your urges to be with him. Don't deny that you love him. You know you can't fight it any longer." The voice said, it's eerie tone curling around my mind like a thick, smothering smoke that cannot be dissipated. "You are in love with the son of Hades, correct?" My wolf said mentally, reading my thoughts. "NO! Yes..." I said in despair. "I am completely and utterly in love with you Nico DiAngelo." I said quietly, staring at the stars.


	2. REAL Chapter 1

Lightning Love The Color of Silver ch.1

I couldn't like _him _could I? No, no way. You are a hunter now, you can't like him, it's forbidden. But what about "the event"? No, no. It happened once and that was a one-time only thing. We both swore on the Styx not to ever do anything like that again. That eerie voice crept into my head again. "You know you want to. Just give in to your urges to be with him. Don't deny that you love him. You know you can't fight it any longer." The voice said, it's eerie tone curling around my mind like a thick, smothering smoke that cannot be dissipated. "You are in love with the son of Hades, correct?" My wolf said mentally, reading my thoughts. "NO! Yes..." I said in despair. "I am completely and utterly in love with you Nico DiAngelo." I said quietly, staring at the stars.

Next Morning…

"Arielle, hold down the fort for a while. I'm going to pay a visit to a dear friend of mine. You know the standard protocol right?" I said, packing up my stuff. "Yeah, yeah. If you aren't back in 4 days, execute a category 3 search." She replied, feeding her wolf, Anita. "Good to know." I replied, taking one final look at my fellow hunters and speeding away to my old home. Camp Half-blood.

Somewhere in the Underworld…

Nico's POV

"Nico, I know it's not any of my business, but what's troubling you?" Persephone asked, observing me from her throne. Something about her that look in her eyes made me open up and trust her. So I told her everything. From when we just couldn't stand each other last summer all the way to the last time I saw her at Camp Half-blood, when we kissed. Then we both just left, knowing that whatever moment there was between us that night was just a hoax, nothing more than a giant screw-up. I knew it wasn't true though. We both knew that we were just lying to ourselves. "Persephone, I know I should follow my heart but I just don't know what to do." I pleaded in distress, pacing in straight lines. "Go to her." She replied simply. "What?" I asked in confusion. "Go and find her. You both need each other." I didn't have time to think, I just ran with everything I had in me, which wasn't much. I needed to find her and tell her how I feel. I must tell her I'm in love with her. My lightning angel.

The woods near Camp Half-blood…

Thalia's POV

I was walking through the woods first because I figured he might be here. Probably lurking in the shadows. Suddenly, a dark figure burst from within the tree. Like inside the tree. "Nico! What were you thinking, scaring me like that!" I yelled in surprise. "Sorry. I figured you would be here. We need to talk." "As do we DiAngelo." I replied, sitting Indian-style on the forest floor.

_OOH, what's to happen next. IDK, or do I. Just wanted 2 let you know that my goal is at least 4 reviews on this story or I will discontinue it. Sorry, it's just I can't tell who really likes it or not!_

_Hammers,_

_Little Miss Purple_


End file.
